MINUTES UNTIL DAWN
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Two vampire brothers, Stefan and Damon, move to Fell's Chruch. Elena doesn't understand why Stefan doesn't want her. Damon goes on a killing spree. A white kitten comes to town. (CANCELLED!)
1. Chapter 1 MAKE ME WANNA DIE

Chapter One: Make Me Wanna Die

Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith. I do not own them. The song "Make Me Wanna Die" is by The Pretty Reckless. It is from their debut album, "Light Me Up." I do not own the song.

lyrics: lyrics/p/pretty_reckless/#share

Author's Note: Underline=newspaper article. **Bold=Flashback**

Time: The Awakening and The Struggle

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst.

Date Finished: October 13, 2010

Rating: PG

Damon hated small towns. He wasn't even sure way he was here. All he knew was that he was. Small towns were kind of depressing in his opinion. Families stayed there generation after generation. Everyone knew everyone's business. The highlight of the day was going to the local coffee shop and gossiping about so and so. It just wasn't his scene.

Yet, here he was in Fell Church, Virginia. It was just about as small as he could ask for. It was way too small. He didn't know how places like this survived in the world.

He pulled off his sunglasses. A woman walking past him stared. Yes, he was aware that he didn't fit in. Yes, he was from out of town. Yes, he was armed (with fangs) and dangerous.

It was good to have the upper hand. It was better to be the predator instead of the prey.

He smiled at the woman, who smiled back. He jerked his head toward the shadows and walked into them. The woman followed.

This was so easy.

Stefan studied himself in a mirror. He worried if he looked like any other high school, American boy, not an Italian dignified. He was sure that he did. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, a leather jacket, and trainers. He reached for a pair of sunglasses that where resting on his bed. He added them and placed his ring on his finger.

He had to have some sort of protection.

He couldn't believe it. He was centuries old and here he was back in high school. He hated the world. Sure, he looked like a teenager, but he was older than dirt (literally). Yet, he still had to go to school. Well, history would be easy; he had been around for most of it.

Maybe even caused some of it.

He wasn't sure why he was in Fell's Church to begin with. It was like something had drawn him here. It was like some sort of Power, some sort of charge. It seemed to be positive, but somewhere there was just a hint of negative. It was light, but darkness at the same time.

He had a feeling that there were others like him here too. He didn't know about other vampires, but possible witches, werewolves, Seers, and everything else. Usually others would be drawn to places like this. It seemed like they never came alone, like they was afraid of the weak humans. He didn't think they were afraid of humans; most of them ate humans for lunch.

He touched his ring. It was a reminder of the past. It was a dark past that he wished to forget about.

Elena climbed out of her car. Most of the time she loved the first day of school. It was a new year, a new start. This year things were different. It was the first school year without her parents. It was the first time that they hadn't seen her in her first day of school outfit. It was the first time her mother hadn't cooked breakfast. (This was the only time she actually cooked breakfast.) It made her feel sad.

She hunted for best friends, Bonnie and Meredith. They used to be a foursome but her and Matt had broken up over the summer. They weren't exactly on speaking terms right now.

Bonnie came bounding up to Elena. "Have you saw the new boy?"

"No, why?" Elena asked.

"He's hot."

Elena turned to Meredith. "She's not lying is she?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I wish she was."

Elena bit her lip. There was no better way to start the year off than with a new boyfriend. It didn't matter that he hadn't seen her or she hadn't seen him, she would get him. After all Elena Gilbert always got what she wanted.

She smiled at her friends. "Well, ladies let's go introduce ourselves. We don't want to be rude."

College Student Reported Missing

Fell's Church's Mystery

Missy Stevens, nineteen, disappeared yesterday her way home from a late class at the community college. She was last seen walking toward the park at ten o'clock. She never came home. Her roommate reported her missing early this morning. If you have any information regarding his whereabouts you are urged to call the Fell's Church Police Department.

Missy was former captain of the Robert Lee High School soccer team. She also served as the student government president, a member of the Honors Society, and was willing to help anyone. Currently she is volunteering at the animal shelter, is in a leadership program, and works at Wal-mart.

Stefan could feel the girls staring at him, the boys jealous of him, and the teacher's wondering who is was. It was the same everywhere. The stares, the questions, nothing changed. It was worse now that he had moved to a small town. In places like this, everyone knew everyone and new people stuck out.

At least Damon wouldn't find him here.

Damon wiped the blood off his mouth. This was his third in the last twenty-four hours. He wasn't sure why he was eating so much. It was as if the blood didn't fill him up. It was like the gas mileage on a Hummer or something like that. Once you filled it up, it was empty. Maybe all of this traveling was making him hungry.

The good thing about all of this was he was gaining Power.

But that wasn't the best.

He was getting to meet some nice girls who loved foreign men.

Something was happening to him. He fell to the ground. It was a feeling that made him want to die. The Power was making him experience a flashback. A flashback for vampires was a strong memory. It was a memory of their previous life. It was a memory of those who were no longer with the vampire.

**Damon looked at Catherine. She was so beautiful and all his. He wanted her forever. He loved the way that her blond her framed her face. He looked the way her body looked. She looked like a snow angel. She looked so un-human. **

**Catherine stroked his face. "What's wrong, baby?"**

**Damon rolled over onto his side. "Nothing." **

**She got up and walked over to the window. "Stefan was here yesterday." **

**His head jerked up. He hated his younger brother. Stefan just wanted to take Catherine away from him. Damon was about to let that happen. "He was?"**

Stefan was trying his best to ignore the pretty, blonde to his left. She reminded him so much of Catherine, his one true love who had driven him to kill Damon. She was the one who had been both a blessing and a curse. She was an angel, but at the same time she was the devil.

She had died in order to give Stefan and Damon a chance to unite. Instead, it did the opposite. The brothers ran and got their swords. The results of the battle was both of them driving their swords into each other's chest. They spent centuries torturing each other. They never let the other forget about the past.

The blonde was looking at him again. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert," she said.

The bell rung and Stefan rushed out the door without a word.

Elena was hurt. No boy had ever ditched her like that. She was the girl every guy wanted. She was the girl every girl wanted to be. And no one said no to Elena. She always got her way.

Bonnie and Meredith were waiting for her outside the classroom.

"How did it go?" Bonnie asked.

Elena shook her head. "He wouldn't even talk to me."

"He seems pretty close to Caroline," Meredith said. She was pointing down the hall behind Elena.

Elena whipped around. Sure enough Stefan was talking to Caroline. That wasn't the worst thing about it. He seemed to be interested and couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Elena gritted her teeth. The sight made her wanna die. It was just downright sickening. No boy would ever choose Caroline over her. It just didn't work like that.

Elena turned back to Meredith and Bonnie. "Ladies, we've got a lot of work to do."  
Damon leaned back against the tree that he was sitting in. It was the most comfortable place for him. A tree was tall and powerful, like he was. A tree would never bow down to anyone, like he never did. A tree was higher than anyone was, like he was. Plus, a tree was really old, ancient like he was.

Damon smirked. This was getting really old. He needed some new meat. He wondered if Stefan was in town. He had a habit of showing up wherever Damon went.

**Catherine looked down at the street. All the humans were still out. She wanted to go down and play. "Yes."**

** Damon went over to where Catherine was standing. He rested his head on her shoulder. **

** Catherine shoved him away. "He said that you hit him."**

** Damon rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that hard."**

** She looked at him. Her eyes were as dark as midnight. "Can't you two just get along for one second?"**

As Stefan drove home from school, he got a feeling that someone or something was watching him. There was like a shadow following him. He looked around. There was nothing, but a little white kitten.

He rolled his eyes at himself. "You're losing your touch, Salvatore," he said laughing at himself.

Elena watched as Stefan pulled out of the parking lot. She had been following him all day, but he had continued to ignore her. It was like he was trying to hurt her. He had to be pretty stupid if he didn't realize that she was in love with him.

She closed her eyes. It was times like this when she wanted to do something childish, like stick her tongue out at him. Maybe she would graduate to middle school and flirt with every guy under the sun to make him jealous. She was Elena Gilbert and Elena Gilbert didn't act immature.

She smiled when a little white kitten crossed the road after Stefan had left. It was so cute and innocent. Just a baby, who was making its start in the world. Just a baby, who didn't have a care in the world. Just a baby, whose only job was to act cute. Just a baby, for people to gush over.

It was so sickening.

So disgusting.

So revolting.

So ghastly.

"It makes me wanna die," Elena muttered under her breathe. Then, she thought of Stefan. "At the same time, I'll die for you, my love."

**"He starts it."**

** "I DON'T CARE WHO STARTS IT! YOU TWO ARE ACTING VERY CHILDISH!" **

** Damon looked down at the floor. Catherine always made him feel bad. He liked hitting Stefan. It was the one joy in his day. Stefan could run all over Italy, all over the world, and Damon would find him. And he would hit him.**

** "It's his own fault!"**

** Catherine stormed out of the room. "YOU TWO WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"**

A new girl was in town. She was beautiful. All of the local boys were fancying her. It was kind of sad that she was dangerous, a killer. She had been a slayer for hundreds of years and probably would be for several more centuries.

She had a few business matters to take care of with a few people.

**Damon winced as she slammed the dining room door shut. **

** He hated it when they fought. He hated it when Stefan came between them. Really, he just hated Stefan.**

** Stefan was just a small bump in the road. He could be taken care of. He could easily be destroyed. He could die. And Damon wanted to be the one. He wanted to slaughter Stefan so bad. **

** The only downfall to this plan was Catherine. She wouldn't stand aside and let Demon kill her beloved Stefan.**

** But Catherine didn't have to know that it was Demon who killed Stefan.**

*****PART TWO: HAUNTED DUE OUT IN DECEMBER 2010 OR JANUARY 2011.**** **


	2. Chapter 2 HAUNTED

CHAPTER TWO: HAUNTED

Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith, not me. The song Haunted is by Evanescence. It is from their debut album. I do not own anything.

Time: The Awakening and the Struggle

Date Finished: October 28, 2010

The little, white kitten pounced on a small, field mouse. The mouse squeaked in terror as its life ended. In a few short seconds it was over.

Life is a game of cat and mouse. The strongest and powerful win. If you are not on top then you're done, your time on this planet will be shortened. You will meet your marker quicker than you planned. You will meet the Angel of Death in a few short seconds.

Life is short, deal with it. Yeah, it sucks.

It felt good to be on top of the world. At least that's what it used to be. Sigh. How things have changed.

Elena just wanted to end. This was a recurring nightmare that never ended. Stefan didn't want her. She kind of wished that it was a nightmare and she could just wake up and everything would go back to normal. This wasn't a nightmare this was reality. It was actually haunting her.

She could feel the eyes on her. She could feel his too. Everyone wanted to be her friend. Everyone's looks were looks of longing and envy. His wasn't. They were looks of hatred. They were the kind of looks that no one ever gave her.

Slowly, Bonnie walked up to Elena. "Caroline's hanging all over him."

Gritting her teeth, Elena nodded. She had been trying to forget about the other girl. The Evil One as she liked to refer to her as. This was just stupid, stupid, stupid. Stefan was clearly out his mind. Yeah, that was it. He was completely mental.

Elena smiled brightly. "Bonnie, Stefan is so last week. I'm thinking of going back to Matt."

Bonnie about choked. "Wh-What?"

"I'm going back to Matt," Elena said smartly.

"So, you're just going to give up?"

"No, I'm going to use Matt to get to Stefan."

"What if Matt doesn't go along with it?"

Elena waved her hand. "Please, he would have to be pretty thick not to take me back."

"Whatever you say," Bonnie muttered.

Elena touched Bonnie. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

"That's what I was afraid of," Damon muttered.

Angrily, he threw the newspaper down and disappeared into the haunted shadows of the forest. Now, there was no doubt in his mind that there was other vampires here.

She owned the night. This was her time, this was her journey. She needed the night to live. She needed the night.

Faster and faster she went.

Closer and closer she got to her prey.

She was there.

She bit into her prey's neck. The sweet blood wetted her throat.

Sigh. That was good.

Now, onto watching the next one.

After all, she haunted the night.

Damon couldn't believe it. There was another vampire. But who could it be?

It couldn't be her. She was dead.

But, this girl sure looked like her.

***CHAPTER THREE: SCORE DUE JANUARY 2011****


	3. Chapter 3 SCORE

** CHAPTER THREE: SCORE **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to L.J. Smith, not me. The song Haunted is by Evanescence. It is from their debut album. I do not own anything. **

**Author's Note: It's been awhile. This is a very short chapter. **

**Time: The Awakening and the Struggle **

Date Finished: January 20, 2011

The white kitten smiled at the big, evil vampire. Yes, it was her. She was back.

She could see that Damon was in shock. It was as if he didn't truly believe it was her. She licked her paws.

Yes, darling, she was back. Get over.

Vampire: Zero

White Kitten: Won

In this game, there was only going to be one winning score.

**CHAPTER FOUR DUE THIS SPRING 2011**


End file.
